Painting Walls
by Mr. Hale
Summary: Pra Love.


Lentamente, as paredes brancas e sem graça se transformavam em um tom de salmão à medida que eu passava o pincel pela superfície lisa. Alice e eu tínhamos acabado de nos casar e estávamos dando um jeito na nossa casa. Ela estava encarregada de pintar e decorar o interior, e eu havia ficado com o exterior. Não fazia muito tempo que começamos a pintar, e eu já sentia falta da minha esposa, então, decidi vê-la. Abri a porta da sala e logo fui recebido por um beijo rápido e seu sorriso lindo.

— Oi, lindo. Como está indo a pintura?

— Bem... Considerando que boa parte da tinta acaba em mim e não na parede. - Ela riu, fitando a minha roupa coberta de salmão. – E aqui? Parece que está indo muito bem.

— Oh, obrigado. Talvez seja porque boa parte da tinta acaba na parede e não em mim. – Ela me provocou, então peguei o pincel de sua mão e mergulhei-o lentamente na tinta azul escuro que ela estava usando. Andei até ela e pintei todo o seu braço esquerdo.

Observei a sua expressão de choque, logo em seguida substituída por um sorriso de canto. Alice roubou novamente o pincel e deu leves pinceladas no meu rosto, cobrindo meu queixo e metade da minha bochecha. Sorri para ela, satisfeito em achar um novo jogo, e lembrei-me da tinta salmão que estava lá fora.

— Eu já volto.

Fui para a área exterior e mergulhei o meu pincel na tinta salmão. Voltei andando lentamente, na tentativa de pegá-la de surpresa, mas fui logo surpreendido por um ataque de Alice, me derrubando no plástico que havia colocado para não cair tinta no tapete, e me pintando em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar. Eu nos rolei, ficando por cima dela, e cobrindo-a toda com a tinta salmão.

— Love, pare! – ela pedia, sem conseguir para de rir.

— Nunca! – eu ria junto, levantando meu braço para alcançar o balde de tinta novamente.

— Então, se renda a mim! – ela conseguiu soltar-se e correu para alcançar o balde de tinta também.

A pequena briga logo se tornou uma guerra de titãs.

— Desiste? – ela gritava em meio a risadas, pintando mais meu corpo.

— Desistir? Nunca! – assim que falei, Alice teve um ataque de risos tão forte que deitou no chão, logo seguida por mim. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e a minha barriga doendo.

— Por que você está rindo? – consegui me controlar e perguntar a ela.

— Eu não sei! – ela exclamou, no meio da gargalhada. Respirou fundo e acalmou-se um pouco, mas, assim que virou o rosto para mim, começou a rir de novo.

— Por que você está rindo agora?

— Você está muito engraçado, vá olhar-se no espelho! – ela conseguiu falar e eu levantei, indo ao banheiro. Meu rosto estava coberto de pinceladas salmão e azul marinho, a camiseta também, os dois braços mais ainda. Ri ao ver minha imagem e voltei, olhando Alice e vendo que ela não estava tão diferente de mim, só com o rosto mais vermelho devido às risadas.

— Você está pior!

Ela também se levantou e foi ao banheiro, voltando alguns segundos depois.

— Eu tenho bem menos tinta do que você! Só estou vermelha de tanto rir.

Não agüentei mais e me aproximei dela, com um sorriso enorme. Segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e a beijei, transmitindo todo o amor e a felicidade que estava sentindo. Assim que separei meus lábios dos dela, ela adquiriu uma expressão triste.

— O quê? Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntei, preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando, e me puxou, juntando nossos lábios novamente.

— Só gosto de te beijar. – ela disse, assim que nos separamos. Sorri com a resposta e dei mais um beijo.

— Acho melhor eu ir terminar de pintar lá fora, com o pouco de tinta que resta. – ela riu, concordando.

— Sim, e melhor eu terminar a sala.

Estava me dirigindo à porta quando a ouvi gritar meu nome, voltei correndo e a encontrei com o balde na mão.

— Que foi?

— Não tem mais tinta azul escuro. – ela falou baixinho, fazendo um bico, não agüentei e ri de leve.

— Você gritou meu nome desse jeito só para me dizer que não tem mais tinta?

— Sim. – ela respondeu, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

— Compramos mais amanhã. Vamos nos limpar, e, sei lá, assistir um filme juntos?

— Sim, isso seria bom. – ela concordou com a cabeça e eu sorri.

Era o homem mais feliz do mundo.


End file.
